Dragon protectors
by LissanFuryEye
Summary: The gang is camping at Dragon Island, when Hiccup and Astrid looked for wood they saw a campfire and it seems they aren't alone on the Island. This is the beginning of a brand new adventure with my fantasy figure Ira (I know, it's a strange "name", it's latin for Fury).
1. Chapter 1 part 1 - Who are you?

On Dragon Island, the gang and Eret camps on the Islands shore near the forest. Eret, the twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout fixed the camp, Hiccup and Astrid went into the forest to find wood, they raced on their dragons through the forest.

Astrid: Try to keep up!

Hiccup: Take it easy, watch out for the tree over there!

Astrid and Stormfly flew past it and landed in a grove with a fallen tree.

Hiccup: We can get wood here.

They fixed some wood. Suddenly Astrid saw a light deep in the forest.

Astrid: Hiccup, what is that?

Hiccup: That looks like campfire. I don't think we are alone on Dragon Island.

Back at the camp. The gang worked on the camp. Eret came back from fishing at the shore.

Fishlegs: Snotlout, you need to put some small sticks in the middle so you can fire it up easier.

Snotlout: Yea yea, don't worry, I know how to make a fire!

Fishlegs: Ruff, Tuff, how is it going with the shelters.

Tuffnut: Good, if you could help us!

Ruffnut: Yeah, we don't know how to put these sticks so they can be a shelter!

The twins hits each other with the sticks.

Eret: Do they always do that? I mean, hitting each other and don't know what they are doing.

Fishlegs: *Sigh* Yes! Come on guys, we can't make a big fire anyway, Hiccup and Astrid hasn't come back with wood yet.

Snotlout: Just one moment! I got it! *Rubs the sticks as fast as i could*

Barf and Belch sneaked behind him, Barf spit some gas at the fireplace and Belch sparked it.

Snotlout: Oh, come on! *cough*

He sits there with sooty face and angry eyes. The others couldn't stop laugh.

Fishlegs: Good one Guys!

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Astrid decided to check the fire, were they alone or not?

They sneaked closer to the light, the dragons were right behind them. They looked behind some bushes, it was a campfire. Two shelters were there too and two hunters on the ground, they had caps instead of helmets. Hiccup and Astrid whispered:

Astrid: Who are they?

Hiccup: I don't know, we have to find out.

Toothless sneaked out to one of them and sniffed.

Hiccup: Be careful bud!

Toothless didn't see that the other one lifts it's head and stared at Toothless. He sat up and whispered:

- : Ira! Wake up!

Ira: What is it?

Ira wakes up, Toothless steps back, Ira stares at him. She whispers:

Ira: A... a Night Fury!

She lifts her hand to his head.

Ira: Hi there.

Toothless steps back more and growls. A Skrill came from one of the shelters. The other guy stands up.

- : Scot, stay. *Looks at Toothless* It's friendly... wait, it has a saddle! A... and that tail-wing... could it be...

Hiccup steps forward but still in the shadows. He had his helmet on.

Hiccup: Who are you?

The other guy saw Hiccup's metal leg.

- : Wait a minute! is this real or am I dreaming? Hiccup, is that you?!

Ira: Dag, do you know him?

Ira sits there scratching Toothless under the chin.

Dag: Yes I think so, is it you Hiccup?

Hiccup: How do you know me?

Dag: ... step into the light.

Hiccup stepped into the light and took his helmet off. Dag stares at him.

Dag: Whoa-ho-ho! Hiccup! Look at you! A grown man! Not a little hiccup anymore! And you got awesome armor too!

Hiccup: I'm going to ask you one more time, who are you?

Dag: Oh, you don't remember me, "brother"!?

Hiccup: ...wait, Dag, DAGUR?!

Dagur: Yep! And that's Ira, my best friend, and this is Scot, my dragon, and in the other shelter is Luna, Ira's dragon.

Astrid and Stormfly steps forward next to Hiccup.

Astrid: How in Thor's name could you, who tried to control the Skrill, train it?!

Dagur: Oh, hello there Astrid, you've changed too! Well, Ira is a great dragon trainer!

Ira: I just showed that we were not enemies and that Dagur was sorry for what he did.

Hiccup: Wow, Dagur, I think you are the one that have changed mostly of us all! I mean, first you were Dagur the Deranged, now you are...

Ira: Dagur the Daring, that's his new name.

Hiccup: What made you change so much Dagur?

Dagur: Well, after been taken by Alvin I was his prisoner some years, then Ira came to the island asking for help to fix her boat.

Ira got on her feet and walked to Dagur while talking.

Ira: And when I saw Dagur I felt sorry for him, so I talked to him. And after some months when the boat was fixed I asked if he could come with me, Alvin warned me but I said that he was my friend now, so we set course to Dragon Island to camp, and here we are!

Ira stood next to Dagur and they hold hands.

Dagur: The time on Outcast Island were much better when Ira talked to me, one night she let me out from prison to show me how it was to fly on a dragon, Luna is a really fast one.

Astrid: What kind of dragon is Luna?

Toothless was at Luna's shelter and sniffed.

Ira: Oh, yeah, hm... this will be a shock for you... hold on. *Turns to Luna's shelter* Luna! We got company, if you haven't noticed that!

Toothless's nose met another nose, it was Luna looking out from the shelter with sleepy eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2 - It's a long story

**Toothless's nose met another nose, it was Luna looking out from the shelter with sleepy eyes. She was a Night Fury! They stared at each other with touching noses. ****Hiccup and Astrid stared at Luna.**

Ira: Aaaaw! Seems like they are friends already!

Hiccup: You got a Night Fury too!

Astrid: A female Night Fury!

Ira: Yeah, it's a long story, she's been my best friend in many years.

Dagur: So, Hiccup, anything new?

Hiccup: What? Oh! Well, we got a new friend, Eret.

Dagur: Nice! Anything new going on at Berk?

Hiccup: We got a new thing called Dragon race.

Ira: Well that sounds fun! On my Island we got archery, horses, music and dancing! But I'm useless at that kind of stuff. That's how my story started...

**Toothless, Luna and Stormfly jumps around while Scot tries to sleep.**

Ira: ...okay, I think they got too crazy, I think I need to get Luna to sleep. *Walks to Luna*

Astrid: *Gets an idea* Hey, Ira, Dagur, can you come to our camp? It would be nice to let you meet the others! Maybe Ira can tell us her story there!

Hiccup: Good idea, Astrid!

Dagur: Yeah! That would be nice! Right Ira!?

Ira: Yeah!

**They fixed their stuff, cleaned the place, put out the fire and took down the shelters. Then they walked to the gang's camp. Astrid and Ira walked together with their dragons.**

Astrid: So, how is it to have a friend like Dagur?

Ira: Great! He's so kind!

Astrid: Well, he wasn't kind five years ago, I mean, he wanted to kill every dragon he could get his hands on. And the dragon he wanted mostly was Toothless. It's a long story.

Ira: Well, he have told me most of the story, good thing I got him on the good side!

Astrid: Yeah, but, how long have you been friends?

Ira: Hmm, I think it is seven months now. How long have you and Hiccup been friends?

Astrid: ... Well... that would be about six years or so. It was when he showed me how it was to fly.

Ira: Oh, *mumbles for herself* a romantic flight.

Astrid: Did you say something?

Ira: no... nothing! It's just that it was almost like that I made Dagur friendly to dragons.

Astrid: How did you made Dagur friendly?

Ira: Well, I talked to him when he was in prison to start with, at first he didn't want to but then he talked, I was nice to him and he was nice to me, he told me how he got there and I told him why I was there. And sometimes when he was hungry I came with some food, and one night I let him out of prison to let him know how amazing dragons are, it was one of the best nights of my life.

**Astrid looked at Ira who was quiet and smiled.**

Astrid: *mumbles to herself* so you also had a romantic flight. So why are you holding hands?

**Ira gets nervous, but she ignores it when she saw the camp.**

Ira: Oh, I think we are here! I can see a camp and some vikings, and dragons!

**They arrived to the camp, Dagur and Ira stood in the shadows with their dragons.**

Hiccup: Hi gang! Guess what we have found!

Snotlout: I hope it's wood, cause it's getting dark and I'm hungry!

Astrid: As always. *trows the wood they got near the fireplace* But this is something else!

Fishlegs: A dragon?

Hiccup: Well, two of them, but that's not all!

Tuffnut: A new dragon? I hope it's a cool one.

Ruffnut: Yeah, a dragon that can explode things!

Astrid: Well, it's not new, we just haven't seen one in a while, and one we thought didn't exist. Fishlegs: That's a hard one. Hm...

Eret: I think we give up, what is it?

Hiccup: Okay, one more clue, we haven't seen him or the dragon in a while, and we got a new person with a black dragon.

Tuffnut: Oh, so you've found people too! That's tricky... em... Alvin?

Eret: I don't think I would know him or the dragon, but I think they are dragon riders.

Hiccup: That's right!

**Hiccup and Astrid stepped aside and Dagur and Ira stepped forward.**

Snotlout: ... who is the one we haven't seen in a while?

Dagur: I guess no one remembers me anymore, after all those years.

Fishlegs: Oh... my... gods! DAGUR!

Dagur: Yep! And the dragon you haven't seen in a while is my friend here, Scot the Skrill!

Tuffnut: WOW! That is AWESOME! But where's the black one?

Ira: Come on Luna! Don't be shy!

Toothless tells her that it's alright, Luna steps slowly into the light.

Ira: Okay, I'm Ira, and this is my friend, Luna.

**They stared at them. Snotlout dropped a stick in the fireplace so it sparked from the fire. Tuffnut who fixed a shelter dropped the rock he used, right on his foot.**

Tuffnut: OW! Well, now I know I'm not dreaming!

Ruffnut: Looks like Hiccup isn't the only one with a Night Fury!

Fishlegs: The... the Night Furies aren't as rare as we thot! This is... AWESOME! *faints and falls*

Hiccup: Just like I thought, Fishlegs faints first. Let's fix some shelters.

Tuffnut: Finally someone can help us!

Snotlout: Wait, so, Dagur is here, friendly... with the Skrill, trained and named Scot... and the new girl Ira... with a trained Night Fury named Luna! Okay, this will be an interesting night!

Eret: Nice to meet you! I'm Eret, and my dragon here is Skullcrusher.

Ira: Oh, so you are the new friend Hiccup talked about. Nice to meet you too!

When the shelters were ready they sat down at the campfire to fix some food.

Astrid: Ira, can you tell us your story now? I'm really curious now!

Ira: Okay, it was just a normal day...

**To be continued.**


	3. Important Note

**This is not a chapter, I just want to know something.**

**If you want me to continue this story, please tell me. I just want to know if I should use my free time to make more chapters or not.**

**Do you like it or not? Please tell me. =)**


End file.
